Fuzzy Logic
by PunkyPenguin
Summary: Sequel to Under the Influence! What happens after Naruto wakes up naked in Sasuke's bed and he realizes what they did last night? Will their friendship hold or will they become more than just friends? And what about Gaara? SasuNaru, Lemon


A/N: Hello everyone. Long expected; the sequel to Under the Influence. I'm really sorry it took me so long, but I had to hand in my thesis in order to graduate college in two weeks ^^ So yeah, that was a little more important at the moment. But anyway, I hope the sequel matches your expectations =) Now, enjoy!

**Warning: Contains graphic sex-scenes between two men. Don't like, don't read! **

* * *

**Fuzzy Logic**

I opened my eyes when the first rays of sunlight that crept through the window hit my face. Normally I enjoyed waking up this way. But not today. I immediately regretted opening my eyes and I groaned loudly and rolled on my back. Defensively I put an arm over my face in a pathetic attempt to keep the sunlight from invading my senses. My head was already hurting _without_ any bright light. God, I just hated morning afters. Alcohol was great. Morning afters: not so great. Really, how could the faintest light seem to have the same intensity of a huge fire? Or how can someone whispering into your ear sound like they're screaming? I hated all of those things. But what I hated the most, were the headaches.

I groaned deeply in the back of my throat. Why on earth had I forgotten to close my curtains last night? I should have known the sun would be annoying me in the morning. I guess I was just really, really drunk last night. I can't even remember how I made my way home in the first place. The last thing I remember, was Sasuke sitting next to me and ordering drinks for the two of us. Maybe Sasuke had brought me home. A small smile found its way to my lips. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all. I somehow recalled the way he looked last night, and it brought a blush to my cheeks. He had looked pretty hot with a dazed, drunk look in his eyes. Yes, I should really thank him for bringing me home the next time I see him.

But right now, I really needed to get out of bed. Alcohol was nice and stuff, but my bladder didn't seem to be happy about it. I _really_ needed to pee. I groaned again and made a second attempt to open my eyes. Carefully I removed the arm from my face, but I kept my eyes closed. Letting them adjust to the light seemed a pretty good idea. It took some time to let my eyes adjust to the intense sunlight. Since when was the sun so bright, for crying out loud! After a while I finally manage to open both my eyes, but with much more caution than the first time. As soon as my eyes were open, I noticed how the world was slightly spinning. It somehow gave me a weird flashback, or maybe the remembrance of a dream.

_I watched the world spin and suddenly noticed that I wasn't looking at the sky. I was staring at Sasuke, who was laying on top of me! Our noses were almost touching, and it scared me. We had never been this close. I should have done something to push him off, but instead I could only think of how gorgeous he looked. I couldn't stop my heart from beating faster and my cheeks from getting red. I had really never noticed how good-looking he actually was. I stared into his eyes as he stared back into mine. His eyes — those beautiful pools of black — were swirling with emotions I had never seen before. It left me breathless. _

_Too caught up in my thoughts I had failed to notice how Sasuke leaned down. I also failed to notice how I — somewhere along the process — leaned up and how fast the space between us was shrinking. All of a sudden I felt a pair of soft lips against my own, massaging them. I saw Sasuke's eyes closing and mine closed too on some kind of reflex. When Sasuke applied a little more pressure to the kiss, I started to kiss back with the same intensity. I couldn't suppress the moan in the back of my throat when his lips parted and his tongue licked along the seam of my lips. I opened my mouth on instinct and welcomed his tongue in. It found mine within a second and our tongues played, tasted, licked and fought. God, it was the best kiss I ever had!_

Okay, that was really weird. What the hell? That must have been the weirdest dream I had ever had! But just the thought of it had my lips tingling and my heart beating faster. I closed my eyes again and my finger found its way to my lips, touching them unconsciously. Why did I feel so weird? For some reason, I felt myself getting excited and hard. My other hand slipped beneath the covers and towards my dick. Just as I thought; I was really hard. I sighed. This was bad...Maybe a cold shower would help me get rid of this...problem.

Again I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling for a while and mentally scolded at the stupid window for letting so much sun in. And that was when I realized something I had failed to notice before: that window was not where it was supposed to be. I didn't remember having a window on the opposite side of my bed! It used to be on my left. A slight panic took me over and I shot up from the bed I was laying on, immediately regretting it. A sharp pain shot through my spine and I nearly sunk to the ground. Damn, my ass was hurting! Even though I had no idea why. Really, a shower seemed the answer to all of my problems right now: my hard-on, my sore ass and my headache.

When I finally got over the initial shock of pain, I pulled myself up to sit on the edge of the bed and looked around the room. The first thing I noticed were the dark blue — almost black — painted ceiling and walls. They were an almost black-and-white contrast to my own room — literally. The next thing my eyes were drawn to, was a door. Or rather, two doors. One was located on the small end of the room on my right side. I figured it was the door that would lead to the rest of the house. The other door was located on the small end of the room on my left side. Considering the position, it could lead to a bathroom.

There was a desk situated on the left side of the window, but there were hardly any things on it. And the stuff that _was_ on it, was definitely not enough for me to recognize where I was. On the right side of the room, next to the door, was a wardrobe; again something I didn't recognize. Wasn't there anything that was going to help me figure out where I was?! It seemed like there were no personal things in this room at all! I did however notice several pairs of clothes laying on the floor. Some I recognized as my own: a red tee-shirt, dark blue jeans, green boxers, a pair of socks and my sneakers. The rest of the clothes were not mine, and I had no idea whose they were.

Sighing deeply, I closed my eyes and let myself fall back onto the bed. I ignored the dizziness that emerged from the sudden shift in movement, but only opened my eyes a little to look at a fixed point in the room. I figured the ceiling would do a pretty good job. And I was right; my senses calmed down not much later. The annoying headache was still there however.

All of a sudden my gaze was drawn towards the wall above me. It was the only part of the room that I hadn't studied yet. The wall was dark blue, just like the others. But I couldn't tear my gaze away from that one object painted in the middle of it, right above the bed. I was currently staring at an upside-down image of a large red and white fan, also known as the Uchiha clan symbol. My eyes widened in shock and my heart beat faster. What the hell? Sasuke had brought me home with him? I shook my head lightly in disbelieve. Sasuke never brought anyone home with him. But still, that didn't explain why I was currently laying _naked_ in his bed! Wait...

Again my heart almost exploded from my chest when I came to a conclusion of why I was laying naked in Sasuke's bed. Maybe, just maybe my little flashback about kissing him wasn't actually a flashback? Wait...what?! So my ass was hurting because I let him fuck me?! This was bad...really, really bad! I jumped out of the bed, completely ignoring the pain in my ass and put on my boxers as fast as I could. After that I ran towards my jeans, slipping them on and buckling my belt. I didn't know why, but I just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. I really needed to think.

It took me a few seconds to locate my shoes, but I put them on without bothering to tie the laces. I noticed my shirt laying on the other side of the room. I took a small sprint towards it, nearly stumbling over another tee-shirt which I knew was Sasuke's. I was about to pull on my shirt when a voice from behind me scared the living daylight out of me.

"Good to see you awake, dobe."

I turned around with both of my arms already stuck in my tee-shirt and blushed. There were two reasons for that. One: embarrassment for Sasuke walking in on me while I was about to sneak out. Two: the fact that Sasuke just seemed to come out of the shower and currently was wearing nothing but a small towel around his waist and another one in his hand. His hair was still dripping wet, making droplets of water roll down his body. First his neck, after which they gently rolled onto his chest — that _very_ nice, toned chest of his. They continued their way down his abs, before quickly disappearing behind the towel. I couldn't tear my gaze away from him! What was wrong with me? I unconsciously licked my lips and blushed, but I was quickly torn from my daydream when I heard a smirk coming from Sasuke. My eyes shot back up to his and I nearly chocked when I noticed how his dazed look still hadn't completely disappeared. I wasn't often lost for words, but I sure as hell was now.

"Yeah well, I really have to...eh...be going. I don't want to miss class!"

Quickly I pulled the tee-shirt over my head and tried to walk casually out of his room. I was very aware that Sasuke was following me across his apartment, but I stubbornly ignored him. As I reached the front door and was about to open it, Sasuke snickered behind me.

"It's Saturday, you moron."

I turned around and smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head. Sasuke was looking at me with an amused look on his face, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Stupid teme. He always had to be the smart one.

"Well, I still need to go."

I opened my eyes and was about to say goodbye when I noticed something I had failed to see before. A silver necklace around his neck, with a heart-shaped pendant. I could swear I had seen that necklace somewhere before! Not that it didn't look good on him — actually the contrary — but I _knew_ that necklace! And finally, something in my head clicked and made a connection. I walked towards him and took hold of the heart-shaped pendant. I really needed to see if it was what I thought it was. 'Forever yours, Naruto', it said. My heart started pounding faster and a lump got stuck in my throat.

"W-why are you wearing that necklace?"

The smirk from Sasuke's face disappeared as soon as I let go of the pendant. Apparently he didn't like my reaction, because he sent me a glare after which he lifted the towel he was carrying to his head and started drying off his hair. The glare was replaced by a smirk while I continued to stare at him and wait for an explanation. Sasuke locked his eyes with mine and continued to dry his hair while he spoke.

"You gave it to me last night, remember?

My eyes grew wide and, if possible, my heart started beating even faster. What the fuck did I do last night? What stupid things did I do? Why on earth did I give him that necklace? And more importantly; why did Sasuke seem perfectly fine with it? I knew it bothered _me_, so why didn't it bother him? For the second time within a few minutes I was lost for words. I frowned as I searched for words.

"N-no...I don't remember..."

Sasuke stopped drying his hair and gave me a confused look. For a second I thought I saw something close to disappointment and hurt in his eyes. He threw the towel he had used for his hair onto the floor before his face hardened again, not showing any emotions. After that he dropped the towel around his waist and turned with his back towards me. I failed to suppress the blush that showed on my face as I let my eyes wander down his body. God, he sure had a _fine_ body! No, wait. Skip 'fine'; his body was _amazing_! His back was — just like his chest and abs — perfectly toned. And that ass of his...wow. Just wow. I was sort of disappointed when Sasuke stepped into a pair of black boxers, covering up that delicious piece of eye-candy. He turned to face me almost casually and crossed his arms in front of his chest, as if to make sure I wouldn't stare at it. Sasuke stared at me for a few seconds, bringing another blush to my face, before turning around again and grabbing a pair of black jeans.

"Yeah, you gave it to me last night—" He stopped to pull on his jeans and bent down to pick up a shirt. "— after you told me you loved me."

The last part of the sentence was spoken so quietly, I had trouble to hear what he actually said. I was pretty sure I looked like an absolute idiot when his words finally got through. My eyes widened to the size of flying saucers. Every time I opened my mouth to say something I immediately shut it again in fear of saying something stupid and in realization I had no idea _what _to say. I must have looked like a fucking fish in need of air with my mouth opening and closing the whole time. God, why couldn't I remember anything?!

"I can't remember that I did..."

Something in Sasuke's eyes changed. I wasn't sure _what_ changed, but something did change. They seemed...almost impassive or stoical. Something like that. He sent me a glare before sitting down on the edge of the couch and putting on his socks.

"So you don't remember that we had sex with each other last night?"

God, his voice was almost as cold as the look in his eyes. I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead, like it was going to help me to spontaneously remember everything.

"No, I don't."

Sasuke got off the couch and walked towards me, making me walk backwards until my way got blocked by the wall, and stopped only a few inches in front of me and placing both his hands beside my head, trapping me between them.

"So you don't recall our make-out scene in the middle of the street after you called me sexy? Or how you told me to fuck you dry? Or the way you begged me to fuck you harder and faster? How you screamed my name when you came all over yourself? The way you moaned very time I hit that special spot inside of —"

"No Sasuke! I don't remember, okay?! I don't! The last thing I can remember is that you were sitting next to me in that damn bar and kept ordering drinks for the two of us!"

His brows furrowed and for a second he looked genuinely confused. Only for a second though, because the confused look on his face was quickly replaced by a smirk. It was a bit of a devilish smirk, making me a bit unsure of myself. I looked into his eyes for a hint of what he might be thinking, but I found nothing but that smirk. I swallowed audible; this couldn't be good.

"Maybe I should make you remember?"

I shivered as his breath fanned across my face, leaving my skin tingling and in need of contact. Before I had the chance to respond, Sasuke leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. For some odd reason I immediately responded to him and pressed back with the same force. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer so our pelvises were together. One of Sasuke's hands moved to the back of my neck, probably to make sure I wouldn't pull away any time soon. His other hand found its way to my hair. Pulling it gently, he forced my head so he had better excess to my mouth. When his tongue moved against the seam of my lips, I opened my mouth immediately. His tongue against mine felt so familiar, yet so foreign. Either way, it was far too good to pull away. Our tongues fought for dominance for a while, and Sasuke was about to win when I gently bit his tongue and sucked on it. It earned me a low groan and allowed me to finally dominate the Uchiha; even though it was just for a few moments.

Sasuke subtly thrust his hips against mine, this time making me groan and pull away from the kiss. He seemed to enjoy my reaction, because the thrusts he gave were getting more frequent. I watched him through half-lidded eyes as the thrust gained in force. Slowly but steadily my common sense started to fade and got replaced by want and lust. Sasuke attached his lips to my neck, sucking on my pulse and making me moan. God, if this didn't stop soon we would probably end up in bed again. No matter how tempting that sounded, that was not what I wanted right now. I really needed to think.

"Sasuke...s-stop..." My words were way too breathy for my liking, and apparently Sasuke thought so too. He only sucked harder on a particular sensitive spot right below my jaw. For a second my eyes fluttered close and a soft whimper escaped my lips. I put my hands on his chest, beckoning him to stop.

"Please, Sasuke...stop it."

This time my words were more convincing, since Sasuke let go of my neck and stared into my eyes. He didn't say anything, clearly waiting for an explanation of _why_ I had stopped him.

"I...Not now. I'm just...Maybe I should go...I need to think." Wow, talk about stumbling on your words! Sasuke only kept his gaze locked with mine, and for a second I wish I knew what he was thinking, since nothing was shown on his face or in his eyes.

"Fine."

Fine? That was what he had to say? He could have yelled at me for sort of turning him down, he could have asked me to stay, or he could have just attacked me again with one of those amazing kisses, but instead all he had to say was 'fine'? For a second I thought about getting angry with him, but when I looked deeper those beautiful black eyes of his, I completely forgot what I wanted to say. Sasuke turned to leave, his hands disappearing beside my head and now hung loosely beside his body. The smirk on his face had also disappeared and was replaced by a small scowl, one I didn't particularly liked. A sexy smirk looked way better on him than that scowl. So before my mind could catch up with my body, I reached out for one of Sasuke's arms, jerking him back into me before smashing my lips down on his. A surprised and pained groan left his mouth as soon as our lips — and teeth — crashed into one another. My mind went blank when my lips massaged Sasuke's, and I let out a satisfied moan when his tongue brushed against my lips. The little action somehow made my mind catch up with what I was doing and I quickly pulled away from him, my cheeks heating up in realization of what I just did.

Before Sasuke had the chance to confront me with my actions I turned around, opened the door and ran out of Sasuke's apartment. I didn't want to see the smirk on his face, or the look in his eyes telling me 'I told you so'. Damn, I knew my mouth was sometimes too fast for my mind, but since when did my body start doing that as well?! I ran and ran as far as my legs would carry me at the moment, as if being farther away from Sasuke would stop all these weird feelings and thoughts from slipping into my mind and slowly eating their way, making me even more confused than I already was. Even though I tried my best to force them away, the feelings still slipped through and questions still entered my head. But I'd deal with all of them later.

Because first I needed to rest, since I was running through town for about ten minutes now and had ended up in the park near my apartment. My lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen and my knees hurt, making the whole scene seem awfully familiar. Slowing down my pace, I stopped next to a bench, placed my hands on my knees and bent over in order to catch my breath. When my lungs seemed satisfied with the supplied amount of air I sat down on the bench, regretting my own action. A sharp pain shot up my spine, making me wiggle uncomfortably on the hard bench. Damn, Sasuke must have been pretty rough with me...

A blush snuck its way up my cheeks. Wait! I wasn't supposed to blush at the mere thought of Sasuke pounding into me! I tried to force the blush away, but it was far too persistent. And every time I tried to think of something different from Sasuke, I still found my mind drifting right back to him. I didn't really feel like dealing with these thoughts right now, but I figured they wouldn't leave me alone even if I tried. Sighing deeply I stood up from the bench and deciding to go home to take a long shower. Stickiness was covering me in places that shouldn't be sticky, making my clothes feel very uncomfortable. I cringed when I started walking and my dirty boxers moved against my groin, totally rubbing me the wrong way. Damn, how come I didn't notice the dried spots of cum when I was running? Oh yeah, just _because_ I was running. Running away from Sasuke, hoping to get my feelings sorted. How stupid to forget that...

It didn't take long before I reached my apartment and I was more than happy when I could finally take off my dirty clothes. I threw them in the laundry-basket in the bathroom before turning on the shower and waiting for the water to get warm. Well, warm? It wasn't exactly warm, since I figured a cold shower would do me more good. And it was a good idea, because afterwards I felt relieved, amazingly clean and my morning after seemed to have disappeared. But still, the image and feeling of Sasuke kissing me wouldn't leave my mind. And I shivered every time I recalled the passionate look in his eyes. I quickly dried myself before laying down on the couch, placing one of my arms behind my head.

Damn, since when did my life get so complicated? Only yesterday everything was still fine! Gaara was still my boyfriend and Sasuke was nothing more than my best friend. But now...Gaara was my cheating ex-boyfriend and Sasuke...I had no idea what Sasuke was. A part of me wanted to still see him as my best friend and nothing more, but the other part of me knew that would never be possible. Not after what happened last night, even though I couldn't remember a single thing of it.

How did I know that Sasuke didn't take advantage of me? That he didn't use me just to satiate his own needs? That thought was quickly discarded. Because even though Sasuke was a cold-hearted bastard who didn't care about many things, he wouldn't do something like that to his friends. Odds were that Sasuke didn't even like me as more than a friend and that last night had all been a stupid drunken teenager's mistake. But then what was this feeling? This unexplainable, weird warmth in my chest every time I even thought of being near Sasuke and how it felt to have his lips against mine. Again, I blushed at the mere thought of having Sasuke inside of me. This wasn't good! Imagine how my brain would react if I remembered everything that happened last night?! I'd be a walking tomato! That couldn't happen, no way! God, the more I thought about it, the more questions seemed to slip into my mind. I sighed deeply; it was going to take a long time to figure everything out. But now, I needed a nap.

--

The next few days went by really fast and almost in a haze. I stayed inside of my apartment for the rest of Saturday and Sunday, and I would have stayed inside on Monday too, if not for the fact that I had to attend classes starting at nine. But I sort of overslept, so I just made it in time for the second one. It was better that way, because now I didn't have to deal with questions coming from my friends about how my anniversary was. And it would save me from having to deal with Sasuke. For now, at least. Because I still hadn't been able to sort everything out. During lunch however, avoiding my friends was impossible.

"So how was your anniversary?" Kiba asked while his mouth was also occupied with food. The picture of it made me want to smile, while the question made me want to run away. I cast my eyes downwards as if looking at my food for a second, after which I tried to look indifferent.

"What anniversary?"

Kiba gave me a confused look, together with Sakura and Shikamaru and they all stopped doing whatever they were doing.

"Wha-what do you mean? Didn't you celebrate your anniversary with Gaara on Friday?" Confusion was definitely audible in Kiba's voice and he blinked at me almost owlishly.

"Well, since Gaara is no longer my boyfriend, I didn't see a reason to celebrate anything." I shrugged and took a bite of my sandwich while I noticed my three friends were staring at me with a look that would make a goldfish jealous; their mouths were agape and their eyes seemed ready to pop out of their head. Even the lazy Shikamaru was completely out of character. Sakura was actually the first to regain her composure.

"What happened?" She tried to hide the concern in her voice, but her eyes told me differently. Damn, telling them was going to be harder than I expected. Even though I hadn't shed any tear over the weekend didn't mean that my breakup with Gaara didn't hurt. I mean, of course it hurt; I had spent the last year dedicating my time to him and I had trusted him and loved him with all my heart. And then suddenly he decided to cheat on me and break it. So of course my heart was aching. I sighed deeply — something I seemed to do a lot the past few days — decided it would be best just to tell them.

During my little speech my friends listened silently. I could tell by the looks on their faces they were more than shocked. When I was done, Sakura suddenly stood up and pulled me into a warm hug. I blinked confused; hugging me was not something she was fond of, but I hugged her back none the less.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Her words were soft and caring, just like she always was and for the first time since Friday night a smile graced my lips. That was, until I heard Kiba growl. I released Sakura, who sat back in her chair and gave Kiba a confused look.

"I'm sorry for saying so, Naruto, but I never really liked the guy. I could beat him up, all you have to is ask."

Yeah, that's Kiba for you and his way of showing he cared. I punched him on the shoulder in a friendly way and grinned. "Thanks, but it's fine. I already told him I'd do that if he ever came close to me again. So don't worry."

Upon hearing my answer a grin came to Kiba's face and his worried look was gone.

"Good. But ehm, not to be nosy or anything, but what did you buy for him? 'Cause you were kind of stressed about that Friday, remember?"

Mentally I froze at his question. I had totally forgotten about that. Damn Kiba and his nosiness. I sighed — yes, yet again — and closed my eyes for a second.

"I didn't buy him anything. I just wanted to ask him what he wanted and buy it for him afterwards." I lied. I know, it was a terrible lie, but I couldn't tell them about the necklace. If they would notice Sasuke was suddenly wearing such a necklace, it'd be more than suspicious. Not that I was ashamed of what had happened between Sasuke and me, but I didn't need them to know just yet.

Kiba made a comment like 'be glad, that saved you quite some money' before we had to get ready for the next class. Too bad for me, it was Sociology, meaning Sasuke would be there too. For a second I thought about skipping, but that wasn't an option since I really needed to catch up on some stuff. So I dragged myself to Sociology and tried to act as normal as possible. Class went by in a daze, and the only thing I could clearly remember were the looks that Sasuke kept giving me. He was sitting behind me, but not far enough for him to be out of my view. I tried to ignore him, but every time I saw him looking at me, my heart accelerated and there was nothing I could do about it. I knew my cheeks were heating up under his gaze, so I pretended to be very busy reading something that didn't exist.

None the less, every time our eyes met, my heart hammered faster against my ribcage. Since when did I have so much trouble controlling my emotions? My body seemed intoxicated by him, but my mind wasn't ready to give in yet. Damn, I felt like a schoolgirl in love. Wait...in love? Was that what I was? In love? Was that why I felt dizzy every time I remembered the way we kissed? Was that why...I gave him that necklace? Because my heart was already telling me what my mind refused to believe? And with my mind temporarily knocked out because of a lot of alcohol, my heart decided to react on its own? I sighed and placed my head in my hands. Again more questions entered my mind. When was this going to stop?

--

A few days later I was walking down the hallways — alone, since pretty much everyone went to their dorms already — when I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I secretly hoped it was Sasuke because, even though I had been avoiding him for the past few days, I wanted to see him. But when I turned around, my hopes were proven wrong; standing behind me, with a very guilty look in his face, was Gaara. Immediately I felt my anger levels rising and I clenched my fist next to my body; didn't I tell him to stay away from me?

"What do you want?" I snapped. I wasn't in the mood for this at all. Gaara flinched a little at my harsh tone, but I couldn't care less.

"I came to apologize. I'm really sorry about what I did and eh...I was hoping you could give me another chance..."

My heart beat faster during his words, but not out of happiness. No, out of anger. He had quite some guts to come here and ask me for a second chance after cheating on me for almost two months. I growled and clenched my fists tighter together.

"Wasn't I clear enough when I broke up with you?" I hissed. "What part of 'I don't ever want you to come near me again' don't you understand?!"

Gaara remained silent, and just like when I broke up with him he stared at the floor.

"Please, Naruto...I...I love you. I'll do anything you ask! Just come back to me!"

I smirked. "Anything you ask? I'm asking you to leave me alone, you prick! I don't want you back! And if you don't leave right now, I won't hesitate you kick you out!"

Something in Gaara's look changed. Instead of looking guilty, he now had another look on his face that I couldn't quite put a finger on.

"I came to get you back, and I'm not leaving without you! Do you even realize how much you mean to me?!"

"If I mean so much to you, then why did you screw that Hyuuga in the first place?!"

Before Gaara had a chance to reply to my question, I punched him in the face. Hard. He stumbled backwards and gave me the coldest glare I had ever seen before he launched himself at me, pushing me over so that I fell backwards to the floor. I grunted as my head hit the hard stone floor, and even more when Gaara punched me in the face like I had done to him. Considering how angry we both were, it didn't take long before we were both rolling on the floor, throwing punches and kicks at each other. After receiving punches and kicks in my stomach for several times and hitting Gaara in the chest and stomach too, I finally managed to push him off me so I could stand a few feet away from him, catching my breath and spitting out some blood that had gathered in my mouth. I was about to launch myself at him again when a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned around, ready to punch the dude in the face when I suddenly looked into two dark pools of black. Sasuke...

"That's enough, don't you think?"

He pulled me back so that I was standing with my back against his chest, his arm loosely draped over my shoulder. I wish I had the courage to push him off, but I didn't. I liked the way his body felt against mine, and how his breath gently tickled my cheek. I liked the feelings I got in my stomach and the way his scent drove me insane with the need to press my lips against his. God, maybe I actually was in love with him! Sasuke looked deeply into my eyes before turning to Gaara with a deadly glare.

"Don't you get it, Gaara? He doesn't want you anymore. Now leave." Sasuke's voice was as cold as his glare and he didn't raise his voice once. I noticed how his grip on my shoulder tightened a little when Gaara made no attempt to leave.

"You won't tell me what I can and cannot do, Uchiha. I love Naruto and I won't go anywhere."

"If you love him so much, you wouldn't have cheated on him."

How did Sasuke do that? Being able to keep his voice so calm, while actually sounding so threatening. He even scared me right now. Not that I would actually admit it, but still. One of my hands unconsciously took a tight hold of the hand still hanging beside Sasuke's body. Normally I wouldn't have noticed, but now however I felt how he immediately held a secure grip on it, somehow telling me I'd be fine. But still: due to Sasuke's last comment, Gaara was now trying to glare holes in Sasuke's head and staring angrily at the hand holding mine. And Sasuke glared back just as hard — if not harder — in return. Shit, if this kept going they would be sure to attack each other. Not that Sasuke would actually start a fight, but Gaara wasn't known for his patience. So if Gaara would attack Sasuke, Sasuke would fight back for sure.

"And besides, I know for a fact that Naruto isn't interested in you anymore." Sasuke continued, but didn't manage to break the spell of glaring between himself and Gaara. I could hear the sarcastic snort coming from Gaara.

"Really now? And what makes you so sure of that, Uchiha?"

Crap. I really didn't like where this was going. Gaara already hated Sasuke for simply taking my hand and protecting me — not that I needed protection of course — so the thought of what he might do if he knew about that night that I had been trying so hard to forget made me anxious. My eyes widened slightly and my attention turned to Sasuke. I could see that twisted smirk on his face, but this time his eyes showed the same expression. Something that I didn't particularly liked. Sasuke however, kept his gaze firmly upon Gaara. And before I had a chance to say anything to Sasuke or Gaara, Sasuke spun me around, pulled me flush against his chest and pushed his lips against mine. One of his arms was firmly wrapped around my waist while the other was placed around my neck, keeping me from pulling away. But that didn't stop me from _trying_ to pull away. I squirmed and tried to push Sasuke off, not liking the fact that Gaara was probably staring at us in anger. Too bad Sasuke wasn't planning on letting me go.

But after a few second of more squirming, I actually decided to give in. The feeling of Sasuke's lips and body against mine was just too good to resist. My hands gripped his waist and pulled him closer against me while my tongue traced the seam of his lips. Immediately Sasuke opened his mouth for me and welcomed my tongue in, letting me dominate the kiss. I knew for a fact that Sasuke didn't like to be dominated, but I guess it was just to show Gaara that I actually wanted this. So I took all the liberty to taste every part of Sasuke's mouth, tracing his teeth and playing with his tongue. _God_, he tasted so good! Somewhat like dark chocolate, and I was already becoming addicted to him and his taste, and the way his body felt against mine. I moaned in the back of my throat when Sasuke gently ground his hips into mine.

His action brought me back to earth, making me pull away from him to catch my breath. I took a moment to stare into Sasuke's eyes, which were clouded over with desire. I knew for a fact that I wasn't in much better shape, since I could feel the heat coming from my cheeks and every other part of my body. Even though we just kissed, coming down from a high had never been this hard. It really took me a few seconds to actually realize that we were still standing in the middle of the hallway of our university and that we were had been making out in front of my ex-boyfriend. Quickly my eyes snapped from Sasuke's to where Gaara was standing. He was still glaring, but now it was directed at both of us. But the hurt look in his eyes didn't go unnoticed before he turned around and started to slowly walk away. That was definitely not the reaction I was expecting.

"Gaara!" I called after him. He stopped in his tracks and turned his head towards us.

"Be happy together, Naruto."

With those words Gaara turned continued walking until I saw him turn a corner so he was completely out of our view. That was far from anything I thought Gaara would have said. Now, being left alone with Sasuke, made me feel a little awkward. I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head, and noticed Sasuke's gaze upon me.

"So..."

Suddenly Sasuke grabbed my hand and started walking, dragging me along. I struggled, trying to free myself from his grip, but to no avail.

"Teme! Let me go! Where are you taking me?"

Sasuke didn't answer and just kept walking. My struggles became more fierce, and with that Sasuke's grip tightened around my wrist. When we were standing outside the university, Sasuke suddenly stopped and turned to look at me. The hand that wasn't holding onto me reached up my cheek and gently brushed it while he stared into my eyes. My own eyes slightly widened at his expression; he looked...caring, and warm.

"Let's go get you cleaned up, dobe."

--

"Really, Sasuke...It's not that bad."

"Shut up and sit still."

I was currently sitting on Sasuke's couch while he was sitting on his knees on the floor and attending to all the cuts, bruises and scratches that I had. Not that I had that many, but Sasuke made sure to pay his full attention to each one of them and examine them before cleaning them and putting a bandage on them. And besides that, I didn't feel really comfortable since I was sitting on his couch with only my trousers on. He had taken of my shirt to examine my stomach and chest too. Currently Sasuke was cleaning a scratch on my chest, causing me to shiver when he touched it. His touches were soft and gentle, careful not to hurt me. His fingertips gently brushed against the sore spot right above my nipple and therefore causing me to shiver more. If Sasuke noticed my shivers he didn't show, keeping his eyes focused on my chest. Damn him and his touches. They were too soft, too nice and felt too good. Even though Sasuke had no intensions — most likely — of turning me on, he still managed to do so.

So I hated my body for reaction on its own without my permission. And it got even worse when Sasuke decided to — accidently or not, I will never know — brush his thumb over my nipple. My eyes shut in pleasure and a groan left my mouth before I had a chance to hold it back. When Sasuke stopped with his ministrations, my eyes opened and I found him smirking at me. That sexy smirk that I had grown to like so much.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked, fake innocence sounding in his voice. Immediately I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine teme."

Sasuke continued to clean the scratch, but somehow 'accidently' kept brushing my nipple. My eyes had shut tightly as my body continued to enjoy his touches. Suddenly his hands retreated, but I kept my eyes closed. He was probably getting a bandage or something. So when one of his hands suddenly stroked my inner thigh through my trousers, I gasped loudly. I opened my eyes to find Sasuke still on his knees between my legs, focusing on my thigh and the undeniable tent in my trousers while he looked at me with lust-glazed eyes.

Before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed his free arm and pulled him into me before slamming my lips down on his. The kiss was hard and full of lust, but not any less passionate. We both opened our mouths without having the other to ask for it, and the moment our tongues met Sasuke crawled on top of me, straddling my hips. Our growing erections brushed into each other's while our tongues tangled together and we tasted each other. When oxygen became an issue I pulled away and stared into Sasuke's lustful eyes. God, they were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. My trance was broken by Sasuke's voice.

"Clothes off. Now."

The demand was easy, almost a growl and I had no problem at all to comply. I pulled off Sasuke's shirt before he had a chance to do it himself and continued with his black trousers right after. I pushed Sasuke off me, causing him to fall onto the ground, back first. I crawled on top of him, spreading his legs so I lay in between after I had pulled off his trousers and boxers in one swift movement. Sasuke latched onto my belt, undoing it and also pulling my trousers and boxers off. Immediately I lay down between his legs and ground my erection into his, causing us both to moan. Sasuke's hands flew towards my ass, pulling me as close as possible. Sasuke's mouth latched onto mine again, and it didn't take long before we were both going crazy with each other's taste.

My hips seemed to move involuntarily into Sasuke's and I groaned hard when Sasuke thrust back. I moved away from his lips and attacked his neck, right below his jaw and bit down, making Sasuke groan softly. I bit a little harder and sucked, marking him as mine. Sasuke's hands gripped my hair tightly when I moved down his body, nibbling my way to his navel and leaving hickeys on my way. I avoided any contact with his dick, which he was so desperately trying to buck into me. Too bad for him, I was pretty persistent and didn't touch his dick at all.

"Na-ru-to...please..." He breathed.

I smirked against his skin as I moved down his inner thighs, nibbling the soft skin of his creamy legs.

"Please what? What do you want me to do, Sasuke?"

I could hear a whimper coming from his mouth when I nipped at one of his balls. Again, I smirked against the sensitive skin, making him gasp.

"Any...thing. Just, anything."

Sasuke gasped hard when I suddenly engulfed his dick with my mouth and his hands clenched almost painfully in my hair. I set a slow pace which was, from the look on Sasuke's face, agonizing. He was desperately trying to thrust his hips into my face, but my hands held him down. When he realized that his plan didn't work, he started pulling my head up and down. I let him for a few seconds, until the head of his dick slammed hard against the back of my throat. I didn't choke or cough; instead I chuckled around him before letting his dick slip out of my mouth. I looked at Sasuke, who still has his eyes squeezed tightly shut in pleasure, and wiped some saliva mixed with Sasuke's pre-cum from my chin.

"Eager, aren't you?" I smirked when he opened his eyes in frustration, clearly not liking the fact that I had stopped my movements on him.

Before I knew what was happening, Sasuke pulled me up and smashed his lips down on mine. Our tongues fought and played, and his taste was something I could definitely get used to, but would never have enough of. Damn him for tasting as perfect as he looked. Suddenly I came to the realization that I was laying on the floor and Sasuke was hovering over me with that damn sexy smirk on his face. He started sucking on my neck, making sure to leave a mark just like I had done to him. But I didn't care. The feeling of his lips against my skin was just too good. I just didn't care at all that tomorrow I would be covered in hickeys, leading from my navel all the way up to my neck. All I could do right now was moan, scream, and writhe in pleasure.

I nearly screamed when Sasuke all of a sudden enveloped my hard dick with his mouth and sucked hard. I nearly came from the sudden sensations; his very, _very_ hot mouth, the fact that he was humming around me, and the fingers that were circling my entrance. With a popping sound Sasuke let go of my dick after a few seconds and lifted my legs by placing his arms behind my knees. I moaned in anticipation, even though I wasn't sure what he was planning. I noticed him licking one of his fingers with an almost evil glint in his eyes. When his finger was wet enough he slowly circled my entrance again before slowly inserting it, all the while keeping his eyes locked with mine. I moaned at the feeling of having something inside of me, but I knew that it wasn't enough. Sasuke started thrusting his finger in and out of me and I closed my eyes in pleasure, all the while I kept moaning Sasuke's name.

Apparently Sasuke was being eager, because he inserted a second finger after only a few seconds. God, it felt so good! I can't remember a time when I felt this good. I noticed my sanity slipping away fast, and I did nothing to stop it. All I wanted was the pleasure that Sasuke was bringing me now. This must be heaven for sure! Oh but how wrong I was. Sasuke's fingers brushed over my prostate, making me scream Sasuke's name. Involuntarily my hips started thrusting back on Sasuke's fingers.

"Ahhh! Keep...keep doing...Oh God...that! Ahh!" My breaths came in pants and I could hear my heart drumming loudly in my own ears. My eyes shut even tighter as he kept abusing that spot inside of me and my hands tried to fist the carpet underneath me.

All of a sudden Sasuke fingers disappeared, leaving me cold and unsatisfied. My breathing hitched and my eyes shot wide open when something completely different than Sasuke's fingers entered me. I looked down to find Sasuke's face buried between my legs, leaving me to the conclusion that he was tongue-fucking me. I moaned loudly when he inserted his tongue as far as it could go, and my hands moved on their own to grip his raven hair. His tongue thrust in and out of me, turning me on even more. I felt that familiar burning at the base of my groin. Damn, I wanted to cum so badly! But not without Sasuke.

I pulled his hair, forcing him away from my opening and smashed my lips down on his. Our tongues met in the sloppiest kiss ever and saliva dripped down both of our chins, but neither of us cared. Sasuke ground his hips into mine, making me feel his unsatisfied hardness and indicating he wanted to take care of it. He moved his mouth to my ear and nibbled on the lobe for a second before whispering.

"Jesus, Naruto. You have no idea how fucking hot you look right now."

His words sent shivers all over my body. I wanted him so bad. I wanted him, everything he had to offer, and everything that he was willing to share. But god, most of all, I just wanted him to fuck me senseless right now. He looked so fucking sexy with his hair slightly plastered to his face and his eyes nearly turned black with lust.

"God, Sasuke. Fuck me! I can't take it anymore. Fuck me! Make me scream."

My words were too breathy and quiet for my own good, and I must have sounded like a complete whore, but Sasuke seemed to enjoy my talking. Within a second he turned me around so I was sitting on all fours with my ass in the air. He crawled behind me, and I waited impatiently for him to enter me. When nothing happened, I looked over my shoulder to see him smirking down at me.

"Eager, aren't we, Naruto? Do it yourself if you want it so badly."

My mind was too far gone to notice how familiar those words sounded. I reached around me and wrapped my hand around Sasuke's dick and moved it towards my waiting hole. My eyes closed when the tip of his dick made contact with my ass, and I heard Sasuke moan behind me. God, I just couldn't wait any longer! Instantly I slammed my ass down on his dick, making Sasuke groan loudly and grip my hips hard. My eyes shut tightly in pain and a whimper left my lips. Sasuke bent over, his hands soothing my back and his mouth placing kisses on my shoulder and neck. It felt so good, to see Sasuke care like that. His touches were so soft and left a trail of fire on my body, quickly making me forget about the pain I had felt.

Instead of waiting for Sasuke to move I leaned forward a little, almost until nothing but the tip of his dick was inside of me, before slamming back. Instantly Sasuke's hands grabbed my hips and I heard him groan in pleasure. I kept repeating my actions until I had myself moaning loudly. Sasuke instantly took over my job and started thrusting in and out of me, building a steady rhythm that was way too slow in my opinion. But just the feeling of him moving in and out of me while softly groaning my name was the best feeling I had ever felt.

"Ahh...S-Sasuke...so good." I moaned and leaned up and turned my head to place a sloppy open-mouthed kiss on his lips. He kissed back feverishly and kept thrusting slowly. My body seemed to move on its own and started meeting his thrusts, trying to get him to move faster. My mind went completely blank when a harder thrust made his dick stroke my prostate. I screamed Sasuke's name and I felt him smirk against my neck.

"_God_...right there! Please..."

I lost my balance when Sasuke thrust in hard, making me see stars again. I fell forward and supported my weight on my elbows. Sasuke followed my upper body and leaned down as well, his mouth next to my ear. Again, I moaned hard when he kept abusing my nerves.

"God, Naruto. S-so tight...ngh!..."

I could only whimper in reply when his thrusting started to speed up. I closed my eyes tightly and slammed back, meeting each of his thrusts.

"P-Please...go faster..."

"Ahhh...you feel that? You feel me moving in and out of you? Does it feel good?" His words were whispers and came between short intakes of air.

"God yes! Amazing! So good! Don't stop...don't ever...ahh...stop, Sasuke."

"Jesus, I love the way you say my name. Scream it..."

As to prove his point, he grabbed my hips forcefully and slammed me back hard onto his dick while thrusting in just as hard.

"AHH...Sasuke!"

Sasuke kept repeating his actions, making me scream more and more each time he hit my prostate. I knew I wouldn't be able to last much longer, and if Sasuke's irregular breathing was an indication, neither would he. But Sasuke slowed down, denying me of my pleasure. I whimpered loudly. I wanted to cum so badly. Shivers ran down my spine as Sasuke breathed into my ear.

"Not yet, Naruto. Not yet..."

Again I whimpered and tried to slam my body down on Sasuke's dick, but a fierce grip on my hips prevented me from doing so. My fists clenched around the carpet, trying to find some sort of relief. Tears of frustration started to form in my eyes as Sasuke kept thrusting painfully slow.

"P-Please...Sasuke...ahhh."

"Please what? Tell me what you want, Naruto..." Sasuke, acting like a sadistic bastard, chuckled into my ear.

Instead of telling him what he wanted to hear, I released a chuckle of my own and ignored his question. In return Sasuke slowed down even more, making me groan out loud. It felt so good, but at the same time I needed him to go faster.

"Is that a-all you've got? G-Good thing I was d-drunk last time then." I managed to chuckle between pants. Sasuke suddenly seized all movement and glared at me. Not that he looked scary or anything, because his eyes were still too clouded with want. Is glare turned into a smirk. A very evil looking smirk. Before I had a chance to think about _why_ he was looking at me that way, he gripped my hips in a bruising grip and slid into me as fast and as hard as he could, somehow striking my prostate dead-on. I couldn't stop the surprised scream that left my mouth as my eyes screwed shut and my hands fisted the carpet while my back arched. He continued to pound into me in at the same pace until Sasuke's name was the only word left on my mind.

"W-what did you say?"

Amusement was audible in his voice. Normally I would have smacked his head, but right now I was far too busy swimming in ecstasy as Sasuke kept abusing my prostate over and over again. So I could only whimper in reply and try to impale myself further on his dick.

"Ahhh...fuck, Sasuke! Make m-me cum! Please!"

My nerves were set on fire when Sasuke suddenly wrapped his right hand around my rock-hard dick and started stroking it fanatically. The force of Sasuke's thrusts against my prostate made me thrust into his hand. I wished this intense pleasure would never stop, but I knew I wouldn't be able to last much longer. My body had almost reached its boiling point, and Sasuke's erratic breathing indicated the same. His hand moved faster around my length, his grip tightening as he pound into me.

"So close...Naruto!!!"

That grunt of my name was the only warning I got before he released inside of me. I could feel his dick pulsating with every spurt of cum that entered me, coating me and marking me as Sasuke's property. _God,_ it felt so good! All the sensations combined — Sasuke's dick pulsating inside of me, the feeling of his cum filling me up, his hand fisting my erection, and the passionate groan of my name coming from Sasuke's lips —pushed me over the edge. I threw my head back against Sasuke's shoulder and stars appeared before my eyes as I shut them tightly. I came hard on Sasuke's hand and the carpet below me while moaning his name loudly. He kept stroking my until not a single drop of cum was left inside of me, after which he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and hugged me as tightly as he could.

My head was spinning with the intensity of my orgasm, and for a second I thought I was going to black out. The only thing keeping me from falling over were Sasuke's strong arms. It didn't take long for Sasuke's legs to give out though, and the let himself fall to my right. He pulled me along so I was laying with my back against his chest and his arms still firmly wrapped around me. Sasuke removed himself from inside me, allowing his cum to trickle down my thighs. I suddenly noticed a sound of sucking. Turning around in his grip, I saw Sasuke licking his fingers, cleaning them of my cum. The sight made me blush a deep red; his cheeks were a rosy-red color, his hair was matted down, bangs sticking to his face, his eyes were half-lidded and a soft moan escaped from his mouth.

Looking into my eyes, Sasuke removed the fingers from his mouth and smirked that sexy smirk that I had grown to like so much. After that he leaned down and gently placed his lips over mine and pushed his tongue into my mouth, allowing me to taste myself. It was a weird combination; Sasuke's dark chocolate tasted with my salty, slightly bitter cum. Weird, but definitely not unpleasant. Our tongues played and danced until my head was spinning even more than before and all my nerves were on fire again. Neither of us dominated; we simply wanted to taste each other and drown in each other.

"That was amazing. God, you're amazing, Sasuke." I said when we parted and Sasuke's hand gently caressed my cheek with a small smile on his lips.

"I know." Was his cocky reply. I rolled my eyes at his comment and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"You know, I've always hated Gaara." Sasuke suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" I frowned. Sasuke sighed softly and wrapped his arm tighter around me.

"Because I felt like he took you away from me."

My frown turned deeper. I couldn't follow his train of thoughts, because my mind was still too dazed in the afterglow of sex. However, something suddenly seemed to click inside my head. The way Sasuke looked at me, how he held me so securely, why he stayed with me in that bar after I broke up with Gaara, why he kissed me, why he fucked me, and most of all, why he hated Gaara. My eyes widened.

"S-Sasuke, you..."

"I've always felt more for you than 'just friends', Naruto. Long before you and Gaara were together. But...you never seemed interested in me. And then you started dating Gaara, and you were happy, so I decided to stay away from you. It was never easy, so I figured things would be easier if we didn't get along too well. That was why I kept insulting you over and over again. But then the other night, when I saw you sitting in that disgusting bar, I just knew something was wrong. And when you told me you broke up with him, I decided to take my chance...Please don't hate me."

Wow...That was most definitely the most I have _ever_ heard Sasuke say. And I could do nothing more than to stare at him with my mouth agape. That...that was practically a love confession, right? To be honest, I had never thought of Sasuke other than my annoying best friend up until a week ago. I'd be the liar of the century if I said that I didn't enjoy being around him, or that I didn't like the sex.

"I could never hate you, Sasuke. You may be a stuck-up bastard sometimes, but I could never hate you. You're actually really nice once you put a little effort in it. But to be honest, I never actually thought of us more than friends." I stopped to see the look on his face, which was really tense.

"But you know; ever since last week, I can't get you out of my head. I guess I never noticed how much I really liked you, since I had Gaara. But now..."

I leaned in and placed another small kiss on his lips. When I looked into his eyes after I pulled away, I could see nothing but happiness. He attacked my lips and tongue, and I let him. It was a kiss full of love and passion, a way of showing each other we meant what we said.

"I really can't imagine how my world would be without you or your bastard remarks, Sasuke. So...you can keep the necklace."

"How sweet." Sarcasm was obviously audible in his voice, and he empathized it with a roll of his eyes. "I wasn't planning on giving your necklace back anyway, but why did you give it to me the other night?"

"Hn. Yeah, why did I? I don't really know. I guess in my heart I was already in love with you, but my mind wasn't ready to accept that idea. So maybe, with my mind knocked out, my body decided to listen to my heart instead?"

God, that sounded really stupid and cheesy. And apparently, indicating by the smirk on his face, Sasuke thought so too.

"That was deep, Naruto. Did it hurt your head to come up with that?" Came his reply, with the smirk still on his face. I couldn't help myself and punched Sasuke in the shoulder like I always did when he annoyed me. However, the punch lacked the force it usually had, and the smile on my lips took away any indication of actually wanting to hurt Sasuke. Sasuke rubbed the 'sore' spot on his shoulder with the cutest and sexiest pout I had ever seen, turning my cheeks scarlet. I noticed Sasuke raising an eyebrow at my blush.

Before Sasuke had a chance to open his mouth about my current facial color, I attacked his mouth in a sensual kiss. Our tongues dance once again, drowning in the tastes of each other. When we both pulled away, I felt lightheaded, like I had been doing drug or something. Sasuke seemed to have that effect on me. I also noticed how Sasuke's cheeks had turned a brighter shade of pink, making him the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Quickly I placed another small kiss on his lips, after which I rested my head on his shoulder. His arms were still firmly wrapped around me, and our legs had entangled themselves, making sure neither of us would go anywhere.

Suddenly, Sasuke sighed. I looked up to expect an annoyed look on his face — since Sasuke usually only sighed when he was annoyed — but instead I was welcomed with a very, very content looking Sasuke. He looked down at me, his dark eyes staring directly into mine, before he closed them and rested his head on top of mine.

"I could definitely get used to this, Naruto. Until forever."

Yes, I couldn't have put it better myself. I only hummed in agreement and nuzzled my nose against Sasuke's cheek, after which silence filled the air. No more words were needed. I could get used to this for sure too, also until forever. Just like the necklace around Sasuke's neck said, until forever I would be his. Only Sasuke's to hold, to love, to kiss, to taste, to smell, and to make love to. Yes, making love. Because that was what I had been doing just now. Not just a simple fuck, but making love. Because I loved Sasuke. I wouldn't admit that to him yet, but that didn't mean that I didn't love him. I too sighed and contently closed my eyes as I felt sleep starting to take over my body, neither of us caring we were about to fall asleep on the floor. Ahh, yes; life was so good right now. And it would only be getting better from here on.

**Owari**

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's it! I really hoped you enjoyed it. So yes, Sasuke was in love with Naruto from the beginning, and Naruto was also in love with Sasuke without even noticing it. How sweet is that ^^ So yeah, let me know what you think of it!

Bye bye!


End file.
